Legend of Colton: Fire of the Dragons
by Mr Funkadeli
Summary: In the great continent of Ragnar there is a boy named Colton who discovers the mystery of Dragons and has been chosen by them to stop the rise of Tirnoch the bringer of eternal darkness and chaos. Please rate and give me advice because this is my first story.
1. Prologue

Many years ago even before the race of men were born there was a great continent known as Ragnar the same land that humans rule today. Its natives-Elves wise, knowledgeable, and peaceful creatures that wish to safe guard nature, Dragons ancient beings that used to fill the skies of Ragnar. These two races lived in peace together while keeping to themselves and never made contact but were still aware of each other.

After years of peace and tranquility in Ragnar it soon came to an end. A land now known as Hell's door is where trouble arose. The influence of a terrible Demon Lord known as Tirnoch spread through Ragnar reaching for victims so that he may turn them into his slaves and make them do his bidding. It was at that time he discovered the existence of Elves and managed to influence a great deal of the Elves over the years. Because of their exposure to this terrible darkness the possessed Elves' skin turned dark and their eyes changed from a delightful colour to a blood red colour, these creatures that used to be the kindest and fairest race are now blood thirsty beings that wish nothing but the destruction of Ragnar. Their demon master's will became their own.

For long these evil beings have performed dark rituals dedicated to Tirnoch in the shadow of Hell's Door, away from the eyes of the Elves and the Dragons. After each ritual of gods know what, it brought Tirnoch another step closer to be able to enter Ragnar in his physical form. Tirnoch demanded that the Dark Elves were supposed to start his reign of terror and let the inhabitants know of the darkness that was to come. The Dark Elves without hesitation began a conquest against the Elves of Adrüsos (the Elven's ancestral country). Tirnoch's puppets spread nothing but chaos, darkness and fear. They travelled southeast from Hell's Door toward Adrüsos. Along the way the Dark Elves pillaged other Elven villages and performed terrible magic on the corpses to raise them back from the dead to serve the Demon Lord.

The Elves of Adrüsos however did not stand idly by while their kin were slaughtered and their homeland being consumed by Tirnoch's foul influence, they went war against the ''dark lings'' as they called them and pushed them back to Hell's Door after a decade of fighting but the war was far from over. Just when victory was near for the Elves, Tirnoch managed to break the last barriers between his wretched realm and our world. The monster emerged into our world and rampaged through Ragnar with legion of demons and pushed the Elves back to Adrüsos. His malice and power was too great for the Elves as he swatted aside Elven armies as if they were mere flies.

It was then the Dragons chose to intervene and put a stop to the slaughter. The Dragons were enraged by the birth of this demonic army and fought with all their might against the monster Tirnoch. The Dragons over the years of war forged a bond with the Elves and even allowed them to fly on their backs into battle, there was no higher honor than to fly on a Dragon. The king of the Adrüsos, Arthend the Merciful rode into battle against Tirnoch astride one of the mightiest Dragons known as Dracanis. The Elves and Dragons eventually brought down Tirnoch's army and faced the Demon Lord himself. Tirnoch unlike his army was not so easily stopped, Arthend was struck down by the Demon. Dracanis was greatly enraged and used all the power that Dragons were capable of using, not even Tirnoch could match this power and so the Demon Lord was sent back to where he belonged, in his realm of hell.

Strangely after Tirnoch was sealed away all the Dragons suddenly disappeared without warning. The Elves were very confused by this and they trying to figure out if the Dragons had passed into the Void or it was yet another trick from Tirnoch. The Elves returned home and executed the remaining Demons and imprisoned the Dark Elves at Hell's Door, where they belong. They mourned the passing of their great king and they also mourned and praised the Dragons, for whatever sacrifice they had made saved every single race in our world from chaos.


	2. Chapter 1: A warning

**Hey guys Funkadeli here, sorry if you were waiting but I had lots of school work that has really been stressing me out. Anyways I have finally finished the second chapter in my epic series. **

**Enjoy and comment plz. **

_Chapter 1: Night of Unrest _

''What that can't be the end of the story. What happened to the dragons? Who succeeded Arthend as king?'', asked a girl of 11 years old. She had short brown hair, sapphire blue eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing a sand colour night clothes that she often decorated with sea shells she found on the beach.

''Well nobody really knows what happened to the dragons and as for who succeeded Arthend, I'm unsure'', replied a tall man with short blonde hair, brown eyes and an unusally large scar that ran across his lip.

''I still think it is just a story'', said a young boy of 16. He looked quite similar to to the man with his own brown eyes and blonde hair but his face resembled to that of the girl's face.

''Colton must you always have disbelief amidst your mind. Let me warn you that it shall never do you good'', stated the man. Colton just muttered something under his breath and went back to looking out the window of their thatched house and continued to gaze upon the night sky. The little girl then broke the silence as she climbed to bed asking ''Father how did the other races come to Ragnar'',? ''That is a good question Kira'', replied the man. ''A few years after the dragon's disappearance the Elves noticed a strange presence in the northern part of Ragnar known as ''Skyland''. The Elves went to investigate this presence that seemed alien to them and that was the moment that they came face to face with the human race. Being the kind-hearted creatures they were, the Elves allowed the humans to build their settlements in Ragnar however many times the humans angered the Elves by the pollution and the endless killing of animals. I only remember that they were constantly at each other's necks because the humans always wanted to expand their boundaries through Ragnar''.

''Of course the humans succeeded otherwise we wouldn't be here'', interupted Colton.

''Be quiet Colton'', snapped Kira.

''Kira that is no way to talk to your brother like that and Colton do not interupt me'', said the man.

''Yes Father'', Kira and Colton said in unison.

''The humans didn't succeed through violence like they did in the beginning but through negotiation. While the elves and humans were fighting over the provinces of Ragnar another intelligent but barbaric race landed in western province we now know as 'Trosys'. This race had green skin, pointy ears, similar to that of an elf and sharp teeth complete with fangs that emerged from their chin and potruded from their mouth. They called themselves the orcs''.

''These orcs you speak of are they the same creatures that are just a few days sail from our home Trosys?'', asked Colton.

''Yes they do indeed live west of here across the ocean. They are currently settled on the large island called Marcannar. I believe that they named the island Notashgar in memmory of one of their ancestors'', explained the man.

''So what happened when they came to Ragnar?'', asked Kira

''Well it is tough to say what their intentions were since no human or elf has been able to communicate with the orcs for they spoke a language that was not known by human nor elf. The orcs almost instantly attacked the humans and the elves with great rage and skill. The humans, elves and orcs both powerful and intelligent races were at war with each other. It was a complete massacre. After two years of this outrage the humans and the elves came to a truce and discussed whether a proper bond of friendship and alliance could be forged between them. Both races agreed after many weeks of negotiation over various things such as the ownership over the different provinces. At last the two races decided to become 'brothers in arms' against the blood thirsty orc race. The two noble races after 5 years managed to rid the mainland of orcs and so they fled to the island Marcannar, they haven't been seen since that bloody war''.

''I wonder what they are up to right now. Has anyone ever tried to find out?'', asked Kira

''There were a few braves souls that dared travel to that acursed island but none ever returned from that dreadful place'', answered the man.

''Father what is the story behind that scar on your face?'', asked Kira

''Now that is a story for another time my beautiful girl?'',said the man. He kissed his daughter on the fore head and gave her a blanket.

''Where are you off to?'', asked Colton still looking out the window.

''I must meet with a friend of mine in a moment. Good night you two'', said the man. He then left the small but pleasant house he and his children lived in. He flet his feet touch the soft sand as he walked past more houses. There was no one around at this time except for one man that he spotted sitting at the docks that contained the village fishing boats. He walked up to the man and sat next to the man and gazed at the endless ocean.

''So did Kira force another fairy tale out your mouth John?'', asked the man.

''Ah Agarth, you always find a way to start a conversation before anyone else does. Kira was asking about a more historical topic this time'', replied John.

''Really, what did she ask?''

John turned to look at Agarth he had a cloak on and John couldn't see much of his face. He was still staring out into the ocean as if he was waiting for something to happen. Agarth was a strange traveller and met John while he and his wife were headed to Trosys to make a home. They had been friends ever since they rescued one another from a bandit raid. Agarth never spoke of what his true goals besides travelling Ragnar.

Agarth pulled his hood back and turned to look at John. No matter how many times John saw Agarth he always felt as if he wasn't human, he did look rather strange after all. He had silver hair but looked very young and with a short beard that was also silver. His eyes had a golden tint to them that any person could easily lose their 'train of thought' just by staring at them.

''She asked a lot of questions about how this land once was and how it came to this'', replied John.

''I assume that you told her about the number of wars this land has endured''.

''Yes she was quite desperate to learn everything''.

''heh just like Kira''. ''Tell me how is this little fishing village fairing without the guards it used to have?'', asked Agarth

''We need no such protection'', replied John.

''You may need that protection when the orcs suddenly decide to attack Ragnar yet again''.

''The orcs have been gone for hundreds of years and I don't think that they will come back now'', said John

''It never hurts to be prepared, besides if they do attack it is likely that your village Karga will be their first target'',

John knew that Agarth was right and felt anger boil inside him as he remembered why the guards had left. ''That selfish king it is all his fault that we are defenceless. Hmph he says that it will help us learn how to protect ourselves bah he is just a coward so he has more and more guards protecting his fat hide'', said John.

''If the king wishes to act like this you must try to get the village to prepare themselves for danger. Ragnar is always full of surprises no matter what part of it you are in'', said Agarth trying to calm his friend down. ''Now I must leave I have important business to attend to'', said Agarth as he stood up to leave.

''Very well goodbye Agarth''

''Goodbye my friend and may the gods guide you and your children''

Agarth then made his way into the palm forest that stood behind Karga and disappeared into it. John was still sitting at the docks staring at the sea and admiring its beauty. Something suddenly caught his eye and his attention then turned toward a small island not far from shore. John could've sworn that he just saw movement and light in the small dark forest on the island. John then dismissed it and started to walk back toward his house. On the island a pair of blood red eyes peeked out from darkness and watched John walk back to his home.

**Well what did you guys think. Was it good :) or was it bad :(. Give me comments and ratings. I really need to know how I am going. **


	3. Chapter 2: The island

_Chapter 2: The island_

Colton grew more angry as he constantly attempted to catch fish but after each try ended up with an empty net.

''Ah, why is it that I cannot catch any fish'', yelled Colton, his anger beginning to get the best of him. Kira watched as he prepared the net for another attempt but she could see that he was close tearing the net. They both were on a tiny fishing boat far from Karga's docks. This was the first time that they were allowed to go on a boat without their father.

''Colton please calm down, we could always try another spot'', suggested Kira.

''I have already tried many different spots already'', snapped Colton. Kira was always frightened when Colton was angry and always tried her best not to show it. She remained silent as Colton cursed the god of the sea for taking away the most valuable resource that Karga had away from him. He eventually gave and slumped on the small boat that continued to sway on the waves.

''Look at me I'm a fisherman of Karga in the country Trosys, which is said to have been blessed by the sea god himself and yet I cannot catch a single bloody fish'', said Colton. An hour went by as the two siblintgs sat on the boat in silence, Colton just staring at the endless ocean that was glittering with the light from the sun and Kira trying to come up with a way to break the silence and make their first time without their father so miserable. Colton's vision turned away from the horizon and to the little island that stood some distance from Karga's shores. He stared at it for a moment and thought that there was bound to be a few animals and fruit within the small palm forest.

''Kira''

''hmm?''

''Lets go to that island over there and look for other food for a change. It might do us good since we really have only been living on fish for most of our lives''

Kira looked at the island that Colton was pointing to and suddenly the thought of even sailing near it was a bad idea. She had no idea but something about that island frightened her.

''I don't think thats a good idea, m-maybe we should head back to shore'', said Kira, fear starting overcome her senses.

''Don't tell me your scared of a tiny island, are you?'', asked Colton.

''I-I dont know Colton but its something about that island that just dosent seem right''

''Come on we won't be there for long I promise'', said Colton patting his sister on the head attempting to comfort her.

He grabbed the oars that hang off the side of the boat and rowed toward the island. As they got closer Kira seemed to calm down a little but was still keeping a focused eye on the island. Their fishing boat touched down on the white sand and Colton immediately jumped out of the boat into the warm and soft sand Colton found the feel of sand pleasant as it touched his feet. He grabbed his sandals from the boat and placed them, a precaution just in case there were any sharp thorns sticking from the ground inside the forest. Kira remained in the boat and continued to stare at the forest trying to see past the dense vegetation.

''Well are you coming or not?'', asked Colton. Kira didn't respond but began to make her way off the boat. ''Wait bring me that knife over there!''

Kira picked the small knife that was really only used for gutting the fish and handed it to Colton. Kira trusted Colton so she stayed by his side while they walked in to the dense forest.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the village John was trying to spot his two children from the beach but couldn't see their boat anywhere. He was slightly worried but then thought that they must be fishing in a different spot.

''Ahh I should have more faith in Colton, after all he isn't irresponsible'', John thought to himself. He walked over to the village and was headed for the tiny inn called the ''Jumping Fish''.

The place didn't get much business as the village was quite far away from the greater cities and countries and therefore it was rare for them to receive a visit from the occasional traveller. The inn was located in the middle of village with many houses most of which were made of sandstone and looked like boxes. Since the village was small everyone knew each other and everyone was quite friendly to each other which was a great benefit to the welfare of the village in various ways. John could smell raw fish as he walked, an all too common smell in the village of Karga. He could also smell the strong of herbs and spices that were collected by others and sold to the marketplace near the inn.

John heard the clanking of iron being struck by a hammer, he looked in the direction of the sound and saw Garva the village's blacksmith. She wore her blacksmith apron which was covered in black soot from the forge. Her face and her hair was also dirty, she had a hard face but displayed kindness and her hair was curly and had a sort of copper colour to it.

She looked up from her work and waved at John that passed by and returned the gesture. He then reached the inn and entered and was immediately hit with the smell of fish cooking on the stove. ''I am starting to get sick of fish now. For at least 20 years all I have really had is fish'', thought John. He had been to many inns in his days as young traveller but they were all bigger than this. The inn only had two small guest rooms for visitors, a fire place with large pot hang from above in the centre of the large room that divided the guest rooms. The fire place was surrounded with many chairs and only one was occupied by someone that John didn't know. There was a barkeep at the back, which contained the innkeeper behind it just staring at the fire place not moving a single muscle. He was a short man with hazel eyes and short black hair that had started to turn silver due to his age.

John sighed at the sight before him ''poor lad'', he thought to himself. The sound of John's foot steps seemed to snap the inn keeper out of his trance. ''Ahh John can I get you a drink?'', asked the short man

''Yes a little ale should suffice, thank you Dale''

''One ale coming right up milord''

As Dale started to prepare John's drink he began to wander whether his children were back at the docks or not. His thoughts were interrupted when Dale placed the drink in front of John.

''Usually an ale would cost 10 coins but since you come in here very often and keep me company you can have the ale for 3 coins'', said Dale.

John accepted the generous offer and handed him 3 coins from the pocket of linen cloth clothes.

''So what has been happening of late my friend, you seem to be very quite this morning?'', asked Dale.

''There are many things on my mind, it's complicated'', replied John as he drank his ale. It had a bit of a sour taste to it but he didn't mind.

''Come now you can talk to old Dale about anything my friend I'm sure he could point you in the right direction'', said Dale trying to get John to talk about something so that he could save himself from more boredom. John smiled in amusement, Dale may not get many visitors but he definitely knew how to get people to talk.

''I've been thinking about the village's safety. I have this uneasy feeling that something bad is about to happen''

''What makes you say that?'', asked Dale.

''Well nothing really its just what I feel and now I fear my son and daughter going too far out from the docks to fish. I'm starting to think that perhaps this village needs a few guards''

''Well I know this village's history and don't seem to recall even a single guard or soldier for that matter in this village ever'', said Dale.

''Yes but... what if the inhabitants of Marcannar decide to pay our village a visit, then what can we do?'', asked John.

''I assume that you are talking about orcs am I right?'', John nodded. ''Please, no human hasn't seen an orc in over 50 years when the war ended. We don't even know whether the orcs still reside on Marcannar. Even if they were still inhabiting the island I'm sure those savages would have made a move years ago''

John considered Dale's words as he continued to consume his ale, what the old man had said was defiantly true. The chances of orcs even showing up was very low but after what Agarth had told him last he began to question the safety of Karga. He had read many accounts and stories from the war of the three races each one describing the orcs as mindless, brutal and barbaric. John only believed that they were barbaric and brutal but he didn't think them mindless or stupid. They sounded well organised when they attacked the humans and the elves, mindless beasts would not have been able to do that.

''What if that is exactly what they want, for us to think that they are gone just so they can surprise us with gods know what. I mean look at the evidence, you have surely witnessed a few travellers leave for Marcannar haven't you and did they ever return?'', asked John.

''My friend you worry yourself too much about what could be when you should be thinking about your two children'', said Dale.

The mention of his children quickly made him off his seat leaving the ale with Dale. John had completely forgotten about Colton and Kira and rushed to the docks to see if they had arrived with the fish they caught.

* * *

Kira sighed as they weaved their way in between the towering palm trees above them that rejected much of the sun's light from touching the ground. Her and Colton have been doing for quite a while and Kira was beginning to grow tired and wanted to return to the boat and leave the island and hopefully will never have to return. She hated the island more than anything but as she was walking with Colton she continued to ask herself the same question ''why am I so scared?''

''Look a crocodile!'', said in an excited voice. Kira looked to where he was pointing and saw the giant creature just lying near a little pool and seemed to be unaware of the two humans behind it.

''Let us be off then, this thing can snap up and swallow you within a few seconds'', said Kira even more eager now to get off the island.

''There used to be lots of them near Karga but I guess we drove them out'', said Colton not listening to his sister's pleas. ''I could catch it and bring it back to father, imagine the look on his face'', said Colton getting more excited and adrenaline pumping through his body.

''Are you mad? You have absolutely no experience in catching a crocodile what makes you think you are able to do it now'', said Kira speaking in a hushed voice to Colton.

''Don't worry Kira I have seen how to do it plenty of times father even told me a bit about it too''. Colton without warning sprang onto the back of the crocodile pinning it to the ground with his body weight. Before he could get a grip on its huge jaws it tried to shake Colton off. Not Colton's body weight could hold down the beast ''if I can remain on his back he will hard time biting me'', Colton thought to himself as he attempted to grasp it jaws and clamp them shut. Kira from out of now where came and struck the beast on the head with a large stick that she had found. The crocodile was stunned, Colton noticed this and seized this opportunity to get it's jaws. Colton used all his might to shut the beasts mouth and succeeded, he quickly used an old device that he had kept close to himself it was called a 'muzzle'. Colton placed it at the appropriate spot on the crocodile and the mechanism looked itself sealing the beast's mouth shut.

The crocodile still tried shake Colton off it's back while being constantly hit by Kira who kept her distance. It eventually gave and lay down being patient so that it could strike the humans at the right time. Colton cheered in victory but Kira was angry and very scared but she then heard something unusual coming from the other side of the island. Colton also heard the strange roaring and it was growing louder and louder as whatever was making the noise was approaching fast. Colton dashed for his sister and pulled her away from the area. Colton and Kira were curious to find out what was coming and watched from their hidden position. The roars subsided and was replaced by the sound of rustling leaves and the mystery then emerged from the bushes.

''What in the name of Ragnar is this?''


End file.
